blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Characters
A (soon to be) complete listing of all characters in Black Dagger Brotherhood books. The Brotherhood Household Brotherhood Members (current) *Brian "Butch" O'Neal (a.k.a. Dhestroyer) *Phury *Qhuinn *Rhage *Tohrment *Vishous *Wrath II (current Vampire King) *Zsadist Other Vampires *Autumn (a.k.a. No'One, Rosalhynda) *Bella *Beth Randall (Vampire Queen) *Blaylock *Cormia *Hhurt (deceased) *John Matthew (Tehrror II, a.k.a. Darius reincarnated) *Layla (and her unborn young) *Luchas *Marissa *Nalla *Payne *Saxton *Tohrment II (Tohrment's child who was named in his Fade ceremony) *Wellisandra (deceased) *Xhexania (half-Sympath, half-Vampire, a.k.a. Xhex) Humans *Fritz Perlmutter (doggen) *Dr. Jane Whitcomb (a Ghost, a.k.a. Doc Jane) *Mary Madonna Luce *Dr. Manuel Manello (a.k.a. Manny) Other characters *Boo (Beth's cat) *George (Wrath's dog) *Glory (Manny & Payne's horse) *IAm (a Shadow) *Lassiter (an Angel) *Trez (a Shadow) Vampires (outside Brotherhood househhold) *Ahgony I (deceased, former Black Dagger Brother) *Ahgony II, son of Phury (born in a future timeline some years after Lover Enshrined) *Alyne (deceased) *Assail I (deceased) *Assail II, son of Assail *Balthazar (current member of the Band of Bastards, a.k.a. the thief) *the Bloodletter (deceased, former leader of the Band of Bastards) *Darius, son of Marklon (deceased, former member of the Black Dagger Brotherhood, reincarnated as John Matthew) *the Directrix (deceased) *Dragor (deceased) *Ehlena, daughter of Alyne *Elan, son of Larex (deceased) *Gabriella, daughter of Michael/Son & Claire *Havers *Hharm (deceased) *Larex (possibly deceased) *Lohstrong (deceased) *Luke, son of Michael/Son & Claire *Madalina, shellan of Rempoon (deceased) *Marklon (deceased) *Michael I (a.k.a. Son - from The Story of Son, an off-shoot story in the BDB universe) *Michael II, son of Michael/Son & Claire *the Mistress (deceased) *Montrag (deceased) *Murhder I (deceased, former Black Dagger Brother) *Murhder II, son of Murhder (former Black Dagger Brother who dropped-out, a.k.a. Eliahu Rathboone) *Naseen, shellan of Aghony I (deceased) *Rempoon (deceased) *Rhevenge, son of Rempoon (the Sympath King - half-Sympath, half-Vampire, Princeps Council Leahdyre, a.k.a. The Reverend, Richard Reynolds) *"Robert Bluff" (Manny & Butch's father) *Rocke *Rocke's shellan *Sampsone (possibly deceased) *Selene of the Chosen *Solange, daughter of Lohstrong (deceased) *Syn (current member of the Band of Bastards) *Syphon (current member of the Band of Bastards, a.k.a. the assassin) *Tehrror I (deceased, former Black Dagger Brother) *Throe I (deceased, former Black Dagger Brother) *Throe II, son of Throe (current member of the Band of Bastards, a.k.a. the gentlemale) *Tohrture (possibly deceased, former Black Dagger Brother) *Tyhm (possibly deceased) *Wrath I (deceased, former Vampire King) *Wrath I's shellan (deceased) *Wrath I's sister (deceased) *Xcor, adopted son of the Bloodletter (current leader of the Band of Bastards) *Zypher (current member of the Band of Bastards, a.k.a. the sexual conqueror) Lessers *Lash (deceased, half-Vampire/half-son of the Omega) *the Little Shit (the drug dealer Lash inducted, who betrayed him) (deceased) *Mr. C (a.k.a. C-Rider, Connors) *Mr. D (deceased) *Mr. E (deceased) *Mr. O (deceased, a.k.a. David Ormond) *Mr. X (Joseph Xavier) Humans (outside Brotherhood household) *Butch O'Neal's father (deceased) *Butch O'Neal's mother *Butch O'Neal's sister *Butch O'Neal's brother-in-law *Bob (one of Marissa's co-workers at the suicide prevention hotline) *Claire Stroughton *Dick *Fletch (deceased) *Grady (deceased) *Greg Winn *Holly Fleet *Janie O'Neal (deceased) *Jonsey (deceased) *Jose de la Cruz *Lilith (a.k.a. Lillie) (possibly deceased) *Mick Rhodes *Miss Leeds *Mr. Griffin *Ricardo Benloise *Solange *Solange's grandmother *Stan *Thomas DelVecchio, Jr. (a.k.a. Veck) *Thomas DelVecchio, Sr. (deceased) *unknown woman Trez had sex with - #1 (a.k.a. Ms. dental assistant-paralegal-vet tech-hairdresser) *unknown woman Trez had sex with - #2 (a.k.a. Ms. Sno Ball) *unknown prostitute (deceased, picked up by Lash and turned into a female Lesser by him, only to be mercy killed by him when the process didn't work) *Vanilla Ice (a.k.a. Mr. Chatty, Vanilla-man) (deceased) Sympaths (outside Brotherhood household) *Sympath King (prior to Rehvenge - deceased) *The Princess (deceased)